I said 'NO'
by starsong122
Summary: What happens when Marinette attracts one of Hawkmoth's Akumas? (I'm so sorry, but this it my first story, and I absolutely SUCK at making summaries. But I promise that it's okay for a beginner's first! Please read and review so I can fix and learn.)


"Honestly Marinette, if you actually could do ANYTHING right, then maybe I'd see you as an actual contributing member of this community!" Chloe screeched, seemingly intent on pissing Marinette off. Adrien sighed, and noted that Marinette for the most part just rolled her eyes and turned back to Alya, talking about a huge order that her parent's bakery got just last night.

Chloe continued, "Even your parents aren't important to this society! If my daddy could, he'd have your entire family out of Paris before you could say any stupid thing that came out of your mouth!"

Marinette sat stock-still and straight in her seat as her eyes darkened with barely contained rage as she slowly turned to face Chloe. She stood up, and the class shrunk back in fear upon seeing her face. Adrien had NEVER in his life saw ANYONE that angry, and he knew that with this emotion, came powerful Akumas. Chloe (despite looking a lot more intimidated than before, Adrien noted) continued looking straight back into Marinette's oceanic eyes.

"Listen, BITCH," Marinette hissed, "you can talk shit about me, my clothes, or my choices," she continued making her way closer to Chloe's desk, "but never, and do I mean NEVER, talk about my family like that. Because I know for a fact that you have NO RIGHT talking about my perfectly happy family, considering that your own Mother left your 'All-Powerful-Father' because he couldn't contain his bitchiness, and I can see that its an inherited trait."

Adrien felt a little bad for Chloe, knowing that what Marinette said was, for the most part, true.

As Chloe spluttered and stuttered, the class stilled, holding their breaths, as a black and purple butterfly lazily flapped into their classroom, and landed on the enraged Marinette, a purple butterfly silhouette projecting itself on her face. And with no place to run off to, to transform, all Adrien could do now was wait for Ladybug to show up and free his classmate.

Marinette saw the Akuma right before it made itself a VERY unwelcome guest in her earrings. An authoritative and cold voice projected in her head as a butterfly mask adorned her face.

" _Bonjour Miss Dupain-Cheng. I can sense your anger, and see that you want revenge for Bourgeois insulting you and your family like that. I can help you, I can give you unimaginable power in return for getting me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculo-"_

"No."

" _WHAT? Why would you deny such power? I can give you everything you want! Accept the deal!"_

"I said no, you sorry excuse for a villain. Now get out of my damn head, you fucking butterfly."

" _Look, just accept the damn deal and I'l-"_

"Okay, I'll say this in the nicest way possible. If you don't fucking get your damn Akuma out of my earrings in ten seconds, I will personally come to your 'evil lair' or something and stick my Dao so far up your ass, you could see the tip of it sticking out from your throat."

" _W-h-ha? How do you know where my lair is?"_

"I can fucking see your surroundings, nice ski mask by the way."

" _We-"_

"Tick-tock Monsieur Hawkmoth. You have five… four… three…"

" _Fine! You need to watch your back Miss Dupain-Cheng, you wont ever be safe when another one of my Akumas attack-"_

"Ah go fuck yourself! And two…"

The voice dissipated, and the mask blinked her blue eyes, and saw the shocked faces of her classmates, and Alya's phone recording the event.

Hawkmoth stood in the butterfly room as he detransformed, thinking about the girl he had just tried to Akumatize. Miss Marinette seemed to be close to his son, and she would prove to be a worthy flaw in his plans. However, if he ever got the chance, she would make a powerful ally.

His train of thought was cut off from Nooroo's snickering beside him. "S-s-she told you t-to-" that was all Nooroo got out before bursting into uncharacteristic laughter, tears streaming down his face.

Paying no mind to the chuckling Kwami beside him, Gabriel strode out of the room, already coming up with multiple plans to wear Marinette down, with the first step including one of his Akumas and her family's bakery.


End file.
